De Ensueño
by Tsuchi-chan
Summary: Adolescencia. Esa dura etapa en la que hay que enfrentarse a distintos retos, en la cual todo, sea algo tonto o algo importante, parece un problema descomunal. Y no era diferente para estos chicos que asisten a un instituto y tienen sus propios problemas. U/A.
1. Comienzos los hay de todos tipos

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo una completamente renovada historia, diferente en miles de aspectos a lo que anteriormente era. Para los que leyeron la "anterior De Ensueño", notarán la diferencia recién en el primer capítulo, para los que recién comienzan… quiero decirles que se han salvado de una terrible ceguera por no haber leído la anterior atrocidad jeje.  
Al igual que la anterior De Ensueño, ésta va dedicada a __**Tenshiko Ku-Te**__, pues por ayudarme tanto, por escucharme, por prestarme a sus personajes que los uso con mucho gusto. Además de eso, quiero dedicársela a __**Bishop-kun**__, mi papito pollo y a __**Nemesis-kun**__, simplemente porque me entran las ganas de dedicárselas y ya. Así que, sepan que la escribo pensando en ustedes._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, ellos son en su totalidad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen, ellos son igualmente de su creador, Tite Kubo-sama. Por último, Sumire, Ryuko, Jisei y Akane, junto a algunos familiares suyos tampoco son de mi pertenencia, ellos pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora, Tenshiko Ku-Te._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Narración normal  
- Diálogo -  
"_Pensamientos_"  
_Recuerdos_ (estos también irán con una indicación al comienzo y al final –FLASH BACK/FIN DEL FLASH BAK–)  
… Separación de escenas

_**Advertencias:**__ Esperar algo normal de ésta historia es lo peor que pueden hacer. Por favor, tengan cuidado, puede aparecer cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal aquí, así que no intenten buscarle la lógica, porque no la encontrarán._

_**Aviso:**__ Si notan algo extraño con algunas personalidades en algunos personajes, miembros de familias o incluso el nombre del instituto, al final del capítulo lo explicaré. Si entonces quedan dudas, responderé todo por medio de reviews._

_Y ya, espero que mi esfuerzo dé resultados y se note la diferencia. Espero les entretenga._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.  
Comienzos los hay de todos tipos**

Se había despertado hacía una hora atrás, pero ya era una costumbre y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. En esos momentos se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su familia, y debía dejar su mayor esfuerzo en él, ya que ella creía que si ponía amor y esfuerzo en las cosas, éstas saldrían mejor que si se las hacía sin ganas.

- Buenos días – Saludó una voz adormilada a sus espaldas

- Buenos días, Minako – Devolvió el saludo sonriendo al recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija

- ¿Qué tal está? – Preguntó acariciando la panza de la mujer, la cual albergaba dentro un nuevo ser vivo

- Bien, muy bien, hoy he recibido algunas pataditas más que me quitaban el sueño, dattebane

- Mamá, quedamos en que no te desvelarías más, que eso no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bicho

- ¡No llames así a tu hermano!

- ¿Cómo sabes que es varón? – Kushina la miró sorprendida durante unos instantes y luego rió nerviosa. Se suponía que el sexo de hijo iba a ser una sorpresa para Minako y Naruto, al menos durante unas semanas más

- Porque lo sé y ya. Mira, mi panza es bastante más grande, cuando es más grande es porque es un niño, ttebane

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Tu abuela lo ha dicho miles de veces

- ¿Y tú le crees a la abuela Mito?

- ¡Cuidadín con cómo hablas de tu abuela, pequeña! – La regañó mientras ésta reía por lo bajo e iba a sentarse – Toma tu desayuno

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- No lo sé

- Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Buenos días – Saludó el hombre alborotando el cabello de Minako

- ¡Ay no papá, ahora tengo que peinarme de nuevo! – Se quejó intentando alisarse sus hebras con las manos

- Qué carácter – Susurró besando a su mujer y yendo a sentarse frente a su hija – ¿Y Naruto?

- Debería estar listo. ¡Naruto! ¿¡Te has levantado ya!?

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿¡Es que uno no puede usar el baño sin ser molestado!? ¡Necesito descargar, dattebayo!

- ¡Naruto, no seas bruto! ¡Compórtate y no me grites de esa manera, quejoso!

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, mamá!

- ¡Que no me grites! Si es que no tienes remedio, ¿planeas llegar tarde a clases? ¿¡Te las estás saltando como antes!? No quiero volver a tener problemas con el instituto, dattebane

- ¡No me estoy saltando las clases mamá, sólo estaba en el baño!

- ¡Siéntate a comer el desayuno, mira lo flaco que estás! Luego no quiero escuchar a las viejas vecinas quejándose de lo flacucho que estás y de que no te alimentamos cómo se debe. ¿Qué se creen? – Kushina siguió refunfuñando una y otra vez por lo bajo mientras servía el desayuno a su hijo

- ¿Dónde quedó tu política de "hacerlo con amor para que quede mejor"? – Le preguntó Minako

- ¡Pero si yo lo hice con amor!

- Y ya se te ha ido todo el amor por las tuberías, ttebayo – Susurró Naruto

- ¡No hables con la boca llena Naruto, ttebane!

- ¡Jooo lo siento, pero es que esto está muy rico! – Admitió tragando todo lo que tenía en la boca

- ¿En verdad lo crees? – Preguntó la mujer con brillo en los ojos

- ¡Claro que sí! Y ya me lo he terminado. ¡Me voy! – Gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo de la cocina

- ¡Naruto tienes que esperarme, bobo! – Gritó también Minako intentando comer más rápido

- ¡No, pasaré a buscar a Hinata!

- Yo los llevaré dattebane – Declaró Kushina

- ¡Mira lo que haces Naruto, ahora la bestia nos llevará! – Se quejó Minako

- ¿¡A quién le dices bestia, ttebane!?

- Kushina relájate, que ayer te desvelaste mucho, los llevo yo. Apúrense que se les hace tarde – Habló Minato levantándose

- ¡Pero tengo que pasar a buscar a Hinata, ttebayo!

- Pasaré por su casa también Naruto, termina de vestirte de una vez

- ¡Vale, vale!

…

La rubia volvió a mirar el uniforme que tenía en frente suyo con admiración, la verdad era que le encantaba, y claro, de seguro que en ella quedaría aún mejor, porque a ella todo le quedaba perfecto.

Éste uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con la insignia del instituto, que iba generalmente por dentro de una falda plisada roja con cuadros que llegaba, en su caso, hasta la mitad del muslo. Una corbata roja más unas medias blancas, azules o negras del largo deseado por quién las llevaba puestas iban junto a éste uniforme. Esto claro que era para las chicas en la época calurosa, ya que para la época fría generalmente llevaban un buzo rojo con la insignia del instituto.

Siempre le había gustado mucho ese uniforme, y es que aún más le gustaba cómo le quedaba a ella. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación y enseguida vio a su madre allí.

- Ino, querida, ¿no deberías comenzar a alistarte?

- Oh si, estaba esperando a que Sasori terminara de usar el baño

- Ya he terminado, no te preocupes – Habló el pelirrojo apareciendo de repente – Buenos días, Shizuma-san

- Buenos días, Sasori

- Enseguida bajamos, mamá – Avisó entrando al baño con su uniforme en manos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara

- Si es que las clases te emocionan un montón – Comentó Sasori colocándose una de sus zapatillas

- ¡Es que me encanta ver a todos los chicos!

- ¿Y regañarlos?

- ¡Te oí, Sasori!

- Lo siento

- Yo no los regaño

- No mucho

- ¡También oí eso!

…

- Hanabi – Susurró la dulce voz de Hinata al oído de su hermana menor, al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja con su desayuno en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama

- ¿Mmm? – Murmuró adormilada

- Debemos ir al instituto en media hora, Hanabi

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué horas son?

- Seis y cuarto, Hanabi – Rió por lo bajo por la pregunta que le hizo su hermana

- No te rías. Enseguida me arreglo – Hinata sonrió al verla terminarse su desayuno

Luego la vio salir por la puerta con su uniforme en manos y algún que otro utensilio de aseo personal. Esperó a que la chica terminara de arreglarse y ambas esperaron en la sala a que apareciera Naruto por allí.

- ¿Tardará mucho? – Preguntó Hanabi mirando la hora

- Debe estar por llegar – Enseguida sintieron una bocina desde afuera, seguida por un grito de Naruto. Ambas rieron y salieron de la gran casa, a esas horas no había mucha gente aparte de los empleados

- ¡Buenos días hermosa Hinata! – Saludó Naruto a gritos desde el auto – ¡Buenos días, Hanabi-chan!

- Buen día Naruto – Devolvió Hinata sonrojándose un poco por el alago recibido – Buen día Minako-san, Minato-san

- ¡Buenos días Hinata, Hanabi! – Saludaron padre e hija, con a diferencia de que Minako gritó de forma alegre y emocionada

- Súbanse, las llevamos

- Oh, no queremos molestarlos – Habló de forma amable y educada Hinata, tonalidad común entre los Hyuuga

- Por favor, no molestan, súbanse – Respondió Minato y ambos hijos le miraron sorprendidos, ya que rara vez se oía a Minato usar ese tono educado. A la vez, Minako abrió la puerta, y claro, ni Hinata ni Hanabi habían sido educadas para rechazar la amabilidad de las personas, así que ambas entraron en el vehículo

- Muchas gracias – Murmuró Hinata

- ¿Cómo has amanecido? – Le preguntó Naruto luego de darle un beso en los labios, lo cual provocó un débil sonrojo en la chica al estar sus hermanas menores y Minato presentes

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- ¡Genial! Aunque mamá comenzó a ponerse muy histérica antes de que nos fuéramos, oh pero no sabes lo rico que le queda el desayuno, ah tú tendrías que desayunar con nosotros

- No te precipites, Namikaze – Le dijo Hanabi mirando por la ventana

- Tú no me quieres, definitivamente no me quieres Hanabi-chan – Sollozó el rubio acercándose a la chica, que sonreía débilmente

- Sólo te aconsejo

- Pues tus consejos son aburridos, ttebayo

- El que espera desespera pero obtiene su recompensa

- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo nada

- Eres un burro Naruto, te está diciendo que si esperas un tiempo, podrás tener sexo con Hinata sin problemas – Gruñó Minako muy resuelta

Hinata con esto se sonrojó a más no poder, al igual que Naruto, que a pesar de que era un poco más leve, de todos modos estaba presente. Por otro lado, Minato la miró con reproche y Hanabi dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

- No me refería a eso, Minako-san – Dijo la Hyuuga

- Minako, baja un cambio – Le reprendió Minato

- Valeeeeeeeeee

- ¿C-cómo está Kushina-san?

- Ah bueno, lo que digo, está muy bien. Aunque sigue desvelándose por las noches, lo cual no es muy bueno

- Y sin contar con que ustedes la estresan, está bastante bien – Comentó el rubio mayor

- ¡No la estresamos, ella sola se estresa! – Se quejó Minako - ¿Podemos pasar a buscar a Chiharu también?

- No, ya no entramos en el auto, dattebayo

- ¡No es cierto, aún hay espacio!

- ¡Que no! Además, si a pasamos a buscar tendríamos que llevar al vago de Shikamaru, y con él irá Choji y no, no entramos

- ¡No hables así de Cho-kun! ¡Si es que es de lo más mono que hay!

- ¡Minako!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es Choji!

- ¿Y?

- Vale ya – Habló Minato en tono firme pero relajado – Naruto, no hables así de Choji y Shikamaru. Minako, no podemos pasar a buscarla porque ya pasamos su casa y sólo nos quedan unas cuadras para llegar al instituto. Dejen de discutir

- Valeeeeeeeeee

…

Caminaba rumbo al Instituto Konohakura de forma lenta, arrastrando los pasos un poco, como si los pies le pesaran. Bueno, era obvio que le pesaban, era temprano, muy temprano y ella ya estaba arribando al instituto. Oh cierto, estaba llegando al instituto, mejor cambiar la cara. Miró hacia el frente y notó el verde pasto del instituto. Puso la frente en alto, llenó sus pulmones de aire, cerró los ojos delicadamente, los abrió y se colocó mejor su cartera, postró una enorme sonrisa en su cara y retomó su paso hacia el instituto.

- ¡Sari, Sari, espérame! – Sintió que la llamaban y al voltearse se encontró con la persona que en esos momentos era más cercana a ella, su amiga

- Buen día, Matsuri – Saludó de forma alegre

- ¡Bueeeeeeeeenos días! Escúchame, tienes que ayudarme con mi tarea de biología, es para mañana y no comprendo las tres últimas preguntas

- Es verdad, es para mañana – Susurró pensativa

- ¿No los has hecho?

- Ya lo terminé, sólo que creí que era para hoy

- Ay Sari, llevamos sólo una semana desde que comenzaron las clases y ya andas así de distraída

- Ella es así de distraída siempre – Comentó Tamaki alcanzándolas sonriente junto a Ayame y Shiho

- Buen día para ti también, Tamaki-chan – Le saludó con frustración Sari

- ¿Verán al pelirrojo hoy? – Preguntó a modo de saludo Ayame, quitándose su pañuelo de cocinera de la cabeza

- ¡Ay si, seguro que sí! – Chilló enseguida Matsuri mirando enamorada hacia el cielo y juntando sus manos - ¿Cómo estará Gaara-kun hoy? Segurito que salimos

- ¿Sigues saliendo con él? – Le preguntó Shiho ajustándose las gafas, mirando de reojo a Sari, quién no borraba la sonrisa de su cara y miraba hacia el frente

- Sip – Asintió feliz

- Es bueno que Sabaku te haya dado esa oportunidad – Comentó Ayame entrando al instituto

- Si que lo es. Pero bueno, eso es porque Gaara-kun es un chico muy amable y guapo

- Lo de guapo no tiene nada que ver – Susurró Tamaki riendo un poco, recibiendo un suave golpecito por parte de Matsuri

- Si que tiene que ver

- Bueno, las oportunidades pueden irse tan pronto como han llegado – Dijo Sari sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara y todas la miraron

- Ay Sari, tú siempre tan así de aguafiestas, ¿ves como eres? – Se quejaba Matsuri una y otra vez

- Ahí viene tu príncipe – Llamó la atención Ayame, viendo entrar a los tres Sabaku

La escena se reprodujo en cámara lenta en la cabeza de Matsuri, de forma que hasta el más estúpido y hormonado Sabaku parecía guapo. Pero no, para ella el príncipe allí era Gaara, y se veía tan guapísimo como siempre. Porque claro, el uniforme le quedaba perfecto a él; la suave brizna que había mecía las hebras rojas del chico, y sus ojos se posaban de forma penetrante en los suyos, lo cual lo hacía tan hermoso y perfecto, como siempre, como cada día en la mañana.  
Lo que nadie aparte de Shiho notaba, era que ésta escena tan cinematográfica no sólo se reproducía en la cabeza de Matsuri, sino que también en la de su amiga Sari, quién miraba estupefacta y con un brillo de admiración al Sabaku menor.

- Buen día, Gaara-kun – Le saludó Matsuri apenas la alcanzó, recibiendo por respuesta un suave asentimiento

- ¡Buen día preciosuras! Miren que se ven hermosas hasta en estas altas horas de la mañana – Llegó a ellas Kánkuro

- Relájate castañito. Altas horas de la mañana y ya tan alocado – Dijo a modo de saludo Ayame

- Buenas, buenas, preciosa, ¿te parece si vamos a comer? Yo también sé cocinar

- No gracias Kánkuro, en otro momento será – Le rechazó riendo

- Anda, relájate ¿quieres? Mira que estás bien loco

- Tamaki, morenaza, no te me pongas celosa que hay para ti también

- Lo que digo, estás bien loco

- Kánkuro, calma hermanito, no te me alborotes – Le dijo Temari – Buen día, chicas

- Buen día, Temari

- Me voy – Avisó la rubia mayor viendo cómo Shikamaru entraba al instituto prácticamente dormido junto a Choji y Jisei

- Ah el amor, el amor – Comentó Ayame

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego – Se despidió Matsuri de forma alegre, enganchándose al brazo de Gaara, quién no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar

- Mira que es burra

- Déjala Tamaki-chan, cuando alguien te gusta de esa manera es imposible no ponerse de esa forma – Finalizó Sari comenzando a caminar rumbo a su salón. Se volteó y alzó la mano, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – Nos vemos

…

- ¡Ichigoooooooooooooo! – Gritó Keigo lanzándose hacia el pelinaranja, quién lo detuvo con un simple golpe con su mano cerrada, dejándolo así en el suelo, derribado – Buen día

- Buen día – Saludó Mizuiro pasando por encima de Keigo

- Buen día para ambos – Saludó él sentándose en su lugar

- ¿Has respondido todas las preguntas para biología? – Preguntó Renji sentándose a su lado

- Repíteme por qué te sientas a mi lado

- Porque se me da la gana. Lo que pasa es que no me llevo tan bien con nadie más de la clase que contigo – Dijo poniendo ojitos de perro mojado y acercándose a él

- Vale, me vale. Ya las he terminado

- Tienes que mostrarme las dos últimas

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Mira que eres odioso

- No tengo mi cuaderno aquí y lo sabes

- Excusas para que pase luego por tu casa, sabía que me amabas

- Por mi muérete

- Sabes que no vivirás sin mí

- ¿Qué haríamos sin el magnífico Renji Abarai? – Preguntó de forma irónica Rukia, sentándose al otro lado de Ichigo

- Nada, pobres de ustedes

- Buen día alumnos – Habló el profesor de turno y su profesor delegado, Genma

- Buen día, Genma-sensei – Devolvieron todos

- Hoy voy a pedir carpetas, así que no hagan mucho ruido y vayan viniendo de a uno cuando escuchen su nombre – Varis quejas y gritos inundaron el salón en ese momento – No hay excusas, yo siempre les digo que las tengan prontas

- ¡Sensei tramposo, no nos avisó que las revisaría, dattebayo! – Gritó Naruto golpeando la mesa

- Siéntate Naruto. Si usted cumpliera con los requisitos y pedidos, tendría al día su carpeta y así no tendría problemas en estos momentos

- Sabía que hoy era un día muy raro, Genma-sensei me está hablando por 'usted', ttebayo – Murmuró

- Tsk, qué problemático

- ¿La tienes al día? – Le preguntó Choji

- Si

- ¿Y entonces?

- Esto es aburrido

- ¡La tuya por lo menos está completa! – Gritó Naruto

- Vale, no grites. ¿Por qué escuchas nuestra conversación?

- Pues por el miedo, ttebayo

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Es una excusa – Rió Ino

- No lo es, ttebayo

Sumire estaba muy feliz por haber regresado a su país natal, no era que Francia no le gustara, le parecía muy romántico y todo, pero preferiría siempre ese lugar en el que había nacido, en ese en el que se sentía totalmente comprendida… o no tanto.

Miraba a cada una de las personas en ese salón, y le encantaban todas. Era perfecto, recordaba a todos sus compañeros, a algunos no tanto, pero a otros si, y mucho y le alegraba estar en la misma clase que la mayoría de ellos. Todos tenían algo que los hacía únicos y especiales, todos tenían lo suyo. Cada uno tenía una personalidad que los diferenciaba y les resaltaba, y por supuesto, como grupo cada uno formaba una parte esencial de éste. Le emocionaba que fuera así, ella había regresado de su viaje en las vacaciones, y por eso no había podido ver a todos además de Jisei y Shino, pero ahora estaba allí, rodeada de sus compañeros y algunos de sus amigos de la infancia, y ella tenía el claro presentimiento de que ese año sería único, irremplazable, genial y divertido.

…

_Y esto es todo, realmente espero les haya gustado o divertido. No han salido todos los personajes ya que son muchos, pero en eso se irá viendo de a poco, ya que son muchos. Ahora iré a las aclaraciones finales, que al que no le dé la gana no las lea jeje._

_**Aclaraciones finales**_

_**Personajes:**_ Las OC's principales que manejo en ésta historia, Jisei, Akane, Ryuko y Sumire no son tal cual al pie de la letra como las originales, reales, como más les guste. Yo no podría ni asemejarlas a las que **Tenshiko** ha creado, pero intento un poco seguir sus rasgos. Por eso y por algunas cosas que ocurren en sus historias de vida, son un tanto diferentes. Para quién no sepa quiénes son ellas, dejaré un par de pequeñas descripciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad de cada una.

-**Sumire Saewanaguchi:** Ella es una chica de 16 años (luego 17), de tamaño promedio, buen físico y aspecto divertido. Sus ojos tienen un brillo único y alegre y son de color lila; su pelo es corto, desarreglado y también color lila. Personalmente es una chica bastante alegre y animada, aunque algo torpe y de apariencia despistada, sin embargo, sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta para todos.

-**Jisei Nagashiyama:** Jisei es una muchacha de 16 años (17 luego), tamaño promedio, muy guapa para la mayoría de los chicos y chicas, de aspecto y personalidad madura y responsable. Sus ojos son de un verde oscuro muy hermoso, su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, de un color verde tan oscuro que se asemeja al negro. Interiormente es una chica relajada, madura en ciertos aspectos, muy responsable y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Es la delegada de su clase. Puede ver las auras de las personas.

-**Ryuko Harukaze:** Ella es una chica de 16 años (luego 17), un poco petisa y aspecto frágil y amable. Sus ojos son dorados y su pelo, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color marrón. Personalmente es una chica que ha ido ganando confianza con el tiempo, aunque es un poco tímida con las personas a las que conoce poco.

-**Akane Kumoyuki:** (ella no sale hasta más adelante) Akane es una muchacha de 16 años (luego 17), tamaño promedio, de buen físico, amable y protectora. Sus ojos son turquesas y su pelo, largo hasta la cintura, es de color naranja. Ella personalmente a veces es un poco insegura, pero jamás lo demuestra, siendo así que se muestra como muy segura y firme. Es fácil hablar con ella y jamás juzga a nadie a mal. El único capaz de hacerla enfadar tanto y sacarla de sus casillas es Shikamaru.

-**Chiharu Nara:** (hermana menor de Shikamaru) Chiharu es una chica de 15 años (luego 16), delgada y de estatura normal para su edad, con el típico aspecto de las mujeres de la familia Nara. Ella es bastante divertida y alegre, además de graciosa y sarcástica muchas veces. Disfruta mucho de molestar a su hermano y es la mejor amiga de Minako

_Luego claro está __**Minako**__, pero ella prácticamente está incluida como un personaje más: Naruko. Ey, pero que es la misma chica, la hermana menor de Naruto, alocada como él. Sé que __**Mito**__ no es abuela de Naruto, pero como no tenía ganas de crear más y en un principio, cuando no sabía bien quién era, creía que era su abuela realmente, así que la he puesto como su abuela. El por qué __**Sasori**__ convive con Ino se verá más adelante. Con respecto al __**nombre del instituto**__, pues fácil, Konoha y Karakura son las ciudades dónde viven prácticamente los dos principales de ambos anime (Naruto en Konoha e Ichigo en Karakura). Lo único que he hecho ha sido lo más común en mi, mezclar._

_Ahora sí que no molesto más, si hay alguna duda o sugerencia, bienvenida sea, todo por mejorar. Espero les haya entretenido, gracias por leer. Cuídense._

_Kitto matta aeru!_


	2. Cotilleos en el almuerzo

_¡Buenas! Muchas gracias a los que han leído y comentado, todos los reviews me han parecido preciosos y alentadores, muchas gracias en verdad. Regreso con un nuevo capítulo en el cual se verán a varios personajes más y los conoceremos otro poco. Quizás se hace aburrido, pero es normal ya que son como capítulos de presentación._

_Espero les entretenga._

…

**Capítulo 2.  
Cotilleos en el almuerzo**

Ino iba caminando junto a Konan hacia la cafetería, dispuestas a aprovechar su libertad de antes de regresar a clases. Ambas alcanzaron la fila e iban eligiendo lo que comerían con discreción.

- Definitivamente a Genma-sensei le gusta torturarnos – Comentaba Ino tomando una manzana roja

- Ah sí, yo creo que lo que más le gusta es vernos las caras, así todas adoloridas y sufrientes, pobres de nosotros

- No seas tan sarcástica conmigo, ¿quieres?

- Es que me hace gracia que te quejes, cuando tú tienes todo listo y preparado una semana antes de que lo pidan

- Bueno tampoco así, no soy una ratita de laboratorio

- No, por supuesto que no, eres toda una perra de laboratorio – Sintieron una voz a sus espaldas

- Y ya tenía que venir éste desubicado a molestar – Se quejó Ino mirando con molestia a Sakon

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, rubita?

- Regresa por dónde has venido, asqueroso

- ¿Quieres pelear?

- ¿Vas a golpear a una chica? Definitivamente caes más bajo de lo que todos creen

- Te estás buscando una golpiza rubia – Le dijo amenazante acercándose a ella

- Piérdete, Sakon – Cortó Konan llevándose a Ino del lugar

- Ay es que lo detesto – Iba quejándose la rubia

- Lo sé, yo creo que ni él se aguanta – Enseguida sintieron como alguien les silbaba y vieron a Kánkuro en una mesa haciendo señas con los brazos

- Preciosuras, vengan aquí – Ambas rieron y se acercaron

En la mesa Kánkuro no estaba para nada solo. Allí se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, hablando tranquilamente con Kiba y Tenten sobre trivialidades del instituto. También estaban Gaara y Matsuri y, al lado de la castaña se encontraba su amiga Sari. Estaban los grandes amigos Sai e Isane juntos en la mesa, hablando tranquilamente mientras el chico dibujaba quién sabe qué. Ino se sentó al lado de Kánkuro, quién sonrió de gran manera

- Oye, rubia hermosa, te ves tan guapa como siempre – Le dijo el castaño e Ino rió

- Gracias Kánkuro

- Oye Kanky, relax – Le dijo Konan sentándose al otro lado de Kánkuro

- Tú me odias, ¿a que si?

- Un poco quizás

- ¿Puedo cambiar eso de alguna manera? – Le preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de que Konan pudiera hacer nada, Kánkuro recibió una patada en la pierna que lo paralizó. Miró hacia delante y se encontró con el rostro molesto de cierto castaño – ¡Diablos! ¿¡Qué onda Kiba!? ¡Ha dolido!

- Las distancias guaperas, las distancias

- ¿Y me lo dices a mi? ¡Mírate burro! – Kiba se miró a sí mismo y se encontró bastante cerca de Tenten

- Que ha sido sin darme cuenta

- Ah sí claro

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema, Inuzuka? – Le preguntó Konan irritada

- Me molesta que se acerque de esa manera a las chicas – Susurró despegándose de su castaña amiga, quién seguía bastante concentrada en su conversación con Naruto y Hinata

- ¡Las quieres todas para ti, egoísta! – Se quejó Kánkuro

- Y a Konan la quiere completita – Rió Ino

- ¡No es cierto! Sólo me molesta

- Eres un burro, no te aguanto, tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con las chicas y a mí no se me puede acercar ni un perro – Gruñía la peliazul

- ¿Akamaru se te ha acercado? – Preguntó Kánkuro intentando no reír

- Te ganas mi odio, en verdad

- Vale lo siento jajaja

- Más te vale que lo sientas – Le dijo Kiba

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Ino viendo cómo Konan se levantaba

- A dónde no hayan burros molestos – Dijo mirando con rabia a Kiba y alejándose de la mesa. El castaño bufó y apoyó el peso de su cabeza en su mano

- A la mesa de Deidara – Susurró viendo como la peliazul se sentaba entre medio de Deidara y Sasori y entablaba una divertida conversación con ellos

- Tiene razón Kiba, tú no puedes ponerte así – Habló Ino intentando hacer razonar a su amigo

- ¡Pues que no se le acerquen entonces!

- No es de tu pertenencia

- Debería serlo

- ¿Te la comprarás? – Preguntó Kánkuro – Porque yo voy a hacerlo

- ¡Te lo buscas tú! – Gritó con rabia levantándose dispuesto a golpear a Kánkuro

- Era broma, era broma – Rió el otro atajándose

- Vale ya ustedes dos. Y tú Kiba, contrólate, que no es un objeto de pertenencia de nadie, es una chica y tú te mandaste la cagada que te mandaste. Si quieres recuperarla haz algo coherente en lugar de hacer estas tontas escenas – Finalizó firmemente Ino

- Y Yamanaka ha hablado – Comentó Kánkuro con una sonrisa en la cara

…

- Oigan, ¿por qué Konan se lleva tan mal con Kiba? – Preguntó Momo al resto de los que estaban en la mesa observando el momento en el que la chica discutía con Kiba y se retiraba de la mesa

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – Cuestionó Matsumoto sorprendida

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Que Kiba metió los cuernos a Konan en su cumpleaños – Soltó Renji de la forma más insensible posible

- ¡No lo digas así, bruto! – Reprochó Rukia golpeándolo en la cabeza

- ¿Cómo fue eso? – Interrogó sorprendida Momo

- Verás – Volvió a hablar Matsumoto – El año pasado ellos fueron novios, eran una pareja muy linda y eso lo sabes tú

- Si, no estaba en sus clases, pero si, se la pasaban el tiempo juntos, hacían muy linda pareja

- Si, eso mismo – Siguió Renji – Una pareja muy bonita y todo lo que quieras, pero aún así el bruto no lo dudó y le metió la gran cornamenta del año

- ¡Eres un insensible! – Volvió a reprocharlo Rukia, dando otro golpe en su cabeza

- Escucha Momo, ellos eran muy linda pareja, pero tú sabes cómo es Kiba

- ¿Cómo es?

- Me refiero a lo hormonado que es, que se pasa de rosca y las hormonas lo comerán vivo en cualquier momento

- Ah sí, sí

- Bueno, en el cumpleaños de Konan alguien-

- Hidan – Cortó Renji

- No se sabe bien si fue él

- Fue Hidan

- Lo que sea, alguien-

- Hidan

- Hidan metió en la fiesta cervezas e invitó a Kiba a beber. Él bebió tanto que se emborrachó. No era la primera vez que tomaba ni que se emborrachaba, pero bueno. Siendo esto así, Kristin andaba por allí ese día y se llevó al pobre Kiba a la habitación

- ¿Qué pobre Kiba ni qué porras? Se emborrachó y le metió los cuernos a Konan, eso no es de ningún pobrecito – Contrarrestó Renji

- Fue Kristin quién se aprovechó

- Y él quién accedió

- Renji le guarda mucho rencor desde ese momento – Aclaró Rukia a una confundida Momo y palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo – Dice que eso no es de hombres, que por chicos como Kiba las mujeres no confían en ellos

- Comprendo

- Como decía – Retomó Matsumoto acomodándose en el asiento – Se lo llevó a una habitación y allí lo provocó hasta que tuvieron sexo. Entonces Konan se los encontró en pleno acto y pues los echó de la casa a ambos. Obviamente que Kiba no recordaba ni comino de eso, pero Konan si y estuvo muy dolida, así que rompieron

- ¿No recuerdas que Konan anduvo muy triste durante un tiempo, con Kiba persiguiéndola a todos lados?

- Bueno, siempre veo a Kiba persiguiéndola, pero sí que recuerdo ese período

- Era por lo ocurrido

- Kiba la despedazó, maldito bruto

- Ya Renji – Calmó Rukia

- Kiba dejó de seguirla luego, al parecer tuvo una charla con Pain y éste le dijo que la dejara en paz, pero por lo visto a Kiba aún le gusta Konan

- Eso claro está y el que no se dé cuenta es porque es bobo – Siguió reclamando Renji

- Parece un viejo cascarrabias – Susurró Matsumoto a Rukia y ésta asintió

- Si sigue así pronto será uno

- ¡Las estoy oyendo!

- Que mal que no hayan terminado juntos

- ¿Y tú qué querías? Después de lo que hizo ese hormonado lo menos que Konan puede hacer es dejarlo

- Además, piensa que ni siquiera es capaz de ignorarlo – Siguió Matsumoto

- Bueno, pero eso ya es porque tienen el mismo grupo de amigos, no tiene más remedio

- Pobre Konan, si yo la comprendo – Se lamentaba Renji, provocando que las tres chicas rieran

- Ustedes sí que parecen las viejas cotillas del barrio – Comentó Ikkaku llegando junto a su mejor amigo Yumichika

- Sólo estábamos poniendo al día a Momo-chan – Contrarrestó Matsumoto haciendo puchero

- Esa ya es noticia vieja, cuéntenle la nueva si quieren – Habló Yumichika

- ¿Nueva noticia? ¿Cuál nueva noticia? – Preguntó Matsumoto interesándose

- Que dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de los Sabaku mayores

- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso? ¿Harán algo?

- Si, parece que lo van a festejar en grande, como siempre

- ¿Es que sus padres están forrados en plata o qué onda? – Se quejó Renji

- Calla envidioso, que eso lo hacen porque les gusta y ya – Reprochó Matsumoto

- Es cierto, además, la discoteca la tiene gratis, ya sabes que un amigo de ambos trabaja de eso – Dijo Yumichika

- Entonces este año será lo mismo… ¡tenemos fiesta! – Se alegró la pelinaranja

- Mira que eres – Susurró Renji molesto y un poco hastiado porque el tema anterior de conversación había sido el Inuzuka

Y es que a él Kiba le había caído muy bien durante mucho tiempo, ellos habían asistido incluso a la misma primaria y todo. Sin embargo los tipos que hacían esa clase de cosas le enfermaban, le ponían de mal humor y desde que ese incidente había ocurrido Renji había perdido la estima que le tenía. Además estaban los hechos del ahora, Kiba se comportaba fuera de sí cuando estaba con gente, se ponía tonto y se las daba del muy macho, hablaba como todo un galán y eso le asqueaba. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de Kiba de ir llamando la atención y ganarse la fama de mujeriego que tenía? Le molestaban los hombres así, porque gracias a esos, hombres reales, buenas personas y dedicados, que no pensaban con el glande, quedaban como mujeriegos hormonados y pervertidos y las chicas no confiaban en ellos. Él desde luego no era así y jamás caería tan bajo como lo habían hecho varios allí.

…

Sákura prestaba una excelente atención a las explicaciones que el profesor de matemáticas, Ichimaru Gin, estaba dando a su clase. Sabía bien que si se las perdía por distraerse con cualquier idiotez, y por idiotez se refería al hermoso y perfectamente tallado rostro del Uchiha menor, y siendo así luego no comprendería nada. Pero ella no era ninguna tonta, debía prestar atención si no quería ir preguntando y buscando información luego, ella lo sabía bien, porque ya le había pasado un par de veces.

Y es que ella no podía evitarlo, Sasuke había sido su primer amor y no había sido hasta hacía poco tiempo que a ella aún le gustaba el galán rompe corazones Sasuke Uchiha. Había sido rechazada cada vez que había intentado pedirle salir, ser su pareja e incluso al intentar besarlo.  
Y cada vez que pensaba en él la pregunta de por qué Sasuke había elegido a Karin de entre todas las chicas llegaba a su mente. ¿Qué tenía Karin que no tuviera ella? Sákura era guapa, inteligente, sabía cómo complacerlo y lo amaba, ¿por qué entonces prefería a Karin antes que a ella? Sákura lo había conocido antes, eran amigos desde el jardín de infantes… ¿por qué no a ella?

Sin que se diera cuenta, a su lado Suigetsu la miraba atentamente, decepcionándose al notar el aire triste que mostró de repente la pelirrosa, viendo como bajaba la mirada de forma triste. Miró a Sasuke con rabia, si no fuera porque el Uchiha era su amigo y porque sería muy obvio lo golpearía hasta abrirle los ojos. Bueno, que Sasuke estaba con su amiga Karin, tampoco podía hacerle eso a ella. Después de todo, Sákura y él no eran más que compañeros de clase.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Preguntó en un susurro Sákura con molestia al percatarse de la mirada del Hozuki

- Lo fea que estás – La pelirrosa apretó sus puños con rabia

- Pero por lo menos me ves

- En realidad te observo porque no puedo creer que un espécimen tan raro y feo esté en mi misma clase

"_No es cierto, en realidad te observo porque eres hermosa"._

- Te haces odiar, imbécil

- Ódiame entonces, pelo de chicle

Sákura decidió ignorarlo, no tenía ganas de aguantar al estúpido de Suigetsu. Ya se había perdido las explicaciones de Gin y ahora estaba poniendo un ejercicio en la pizarra, perfecto, y todo gracias al idiota que se sentaba al lado suyo. La única estúpida razón por la que aguantaba a ese inepto era porque ella había decidido sentarse cerca de Sasuke, siendo así que el Uchiha se sentaba detrás suyo y el único asiento que quedaba libre y en el cual podía sentarse era el de adelante, pero entonces descubrió que allí se sentaba Suigetsu, y no le quedó de otra que sentarse a su lado. No le molestaba mientras estuviera cerca de Sasuke, porque además no conocía al Hozuki. Pero entonces tuvo que conocerlo y descubrió así que éste era un completo ignorante e idiota que lo único que hacía era meterse con ella. ¿Cuál era su problema? Deseaba partirle la cara y lo haría, de no ser porque estaban en el instituto y no tenía ganas de ganarse amonestaciones. Con respecto a él esa pregunta se formulaba una y otra y otra vez, ¿cuál era su problema con ella? ¿Por qué tenía Sákura que aguantar al pesado y a la tontaina pelirroja para estar cerca de Sasuke? ¿Estaba tan dispuesta a hacerse mala sangre con ese par de idiotas por Sasuke? Es más, ¿a qué estaba dispuesta a dar por Sasuke? Siendo aún, ¿estaba dispuesta aún por Sasuke? Porque la verdad era que esa situación la estaba hartando ya.

…

- ¿Por qué Gin-sensei nos odia tanto? - Preguntaba Sumire sentándose en el pasto con cansancio

- Comenzamos las clases hace una semana y tú eres una chica muy energética, ¿cuál es tu problema? – Comentó Jisei sentándose a su lado

- Oh, es que Gin-sensei me agota. Sus clases son pesadísimas para mí y no entiendo nada, es como si me hablara en ruso

- Es cuestión de prestar atención, Sumire – Le dijo Ryuko – Y te iría bien si no estuvieras tan concentrada observando a Lee todo el tiempo

- ¡Ay es que se le ve tan guapo! – Suspiró poniendo cara de enamorada

- Mira que eres boba – Rió Jisei

- Buenas – Dijo pesadamente Shikamaru a modo de saludo, acostándose al lado de Jisei

- ¿Tú también sales agotado de las clases de Gin-sensei? – Preguntó medio riendo

- Qué va, éste sale agotado de cualquier clase – Rió Choji

- Las clases son problemáticas, y Gin-sensei lo es el doble

- Tú eres inteligente, no tienes problemas – Se quejó Sumire

- Mendokusei

- ¡Oh, Dei-Dei! – Gritó de repente Sumire, parándose y corriendo hacia el rubio. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de caer, y para su suerte ya estaba cerca de Deidara y éste pudo agarrarla a tiempo

- No es patosa ni nada – Susurró Jisei con frustración mientras veía como su amiga hablaba con el rubio

Las familias de Deidara y Sumire se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que los padres de ambos habían asistido a los mismos institutos. Eran bastante amigos, por lo que Sumire conocía muy bien a la familia del rubio y a sus dos hermanos, Tamaki y Kira, ambos asistían al Konohakura, pero estaban en su tercer año ya. Ellos eran trillizos, por lo que Deidara también debería estar en tercero, pero por una serie de sucesos que habían ocurrido, él había repetido dos años, y estaba cursando su segundo año en segundo. Sumire sabía bien los motivos que Deidara había tenido para repetir, y a pesar de que no le gustaban, había terminado por aceptarlos.

A pesar de ser trillizos, Deidara era el hermano del medio, y sus dos hermanos eran bastante más buenos en todo que él. Deidara siempre había sido un chico problemático y siempre había querido llamar la atención de sus padres, pero al ser ignorado por ellos, había terminado por deprimirse de gran manera, y allí había estado Sumire, hasta que se había ido a Francia, y fue cuando Deidara se sintió bastante solo. El lazo que unía a Deidara y a Sumire era más fuerte de lo que muchos creían y nada en ellos había cambiado, ambos seguían siendo amigos y Deidara se sentía bastante bien por el regreso de su amiga.

Jisei seguía observándolos, la verdad era que siempre había sentido que los sentimientos de Deidara por Sumire eran más que los de amistad. Era algo que ella sentía, quizás era por los pequeños gestos que tenía, por las sonrisas hermosas que mostraba cuando estaba con Sumire, por lo natural que se le veía junto a ella, por sus pequeños gestos de preocupación… o quizás era simplemente su imaginación, pero para ella Deidara siempre había tenido otros sentimientos más profundos por Sumire.

- ¿En qué piensas? – La sorprendió Shikamaru a su lado

- En nada – Contestó de forma rápida y sobresaltada, lo que provocó que el chico alzara una ceja – Nada importante, no te preocupes

Al igual que con Sumire, un fuerte lazo de amistad unía a Jisei con Shikamaru. Muchos pensaban que eran pareja, un chico extrañamente desmotivado y una bruja que se llevaban extremadamente bien. Pero ellos sabían que por un suceso en sus pasados habían terminado uniéndose de gran manera, y simplemente habían descubierto que se sentían bastante cómodos el uno con el otro, que era fácil estar en compañía del contrario.

Ellos no eran los únicos que tenían ese lazo fuerte que los unía, cada una de las personas de allí tenía uno, por más solitario que se le viera, todos lo tenían allí. Muchos llevaban tiempo de formados, y muchos comenzarían a formarse pronto, ya que los lazos comienzan cuando uno conoce verdaderamente a una persona, y siguen por el resto de la vida.

_Y aquí termina por el momento. Van apareciendo más personajes conforme va avanzando la historia, hay que tener paciencia porque son muchos personajes en cada una de las dos series y no puedo ponerlos todos a buenas primeras. Como todos los personajes viven en la misma ciudad es normal que ya se conozcan de antes, así que, que no les parezca raro que se conozcan e interactúen entre ellos._

_Eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Cuídense, besos._


	3. Preocupaciones

_¡Buenas! Yo ya no sé si alguien lee, pero por las dudas sigo subiendo… así que gracias. Regreso con un nuevo capítulo en el cual se verán a varios personajes más y los conoceremos otro poco, además de que ya comenzarán un poco las problemáticas que llevarán a que la historia comience realmente._

_Espero les entretenga._

…

**Capítulo 3.  
Preocupaciones**

Temari escuchaba atentamente a lo que Matsuri le contaba acerca de los rumores que recorrían por todo el instituto, sobre su "gran fiesta de cumpleaños". Al parecer se había extendido el rumor de que nuevamente, para su cumpleaños, ellos harían una gran fiesta, con música, alcohol, sexo y demás cosas. Sin embargo, para ese año, ni ella ni Kánkuro habían pensado nada de eso para festejarlo, más bien habían decidido relajarse un poco, sin nada grande, sólo un par de amigos en casa, bebida, comida, conversaciones normales y salidas, nada más.

Le hacía gracia que la gente fuera de lo más contenta por los pasillos hablando sobre la fiesta que "estaban organizando" los mellizos Sabaku. Era un simple rumor que vaya a saber quién comenzó a dispersar por el instituto. Pero no, para su decepción, ese año ellos no festejarían nada en grande, y no estarían invitadas personas que ni siquiera ellos habían visto antes, como ya había pasado un par de veces en años anteriores.

- ¿Así que haremos un enorme evento? – Preguntó la rubia divertida

- Con DJ y alcohol

- La gente tiene muchas expectativas para con nosotros

- Iba a ser la fiesta del año – Temari no pudo guardarse una carcajada que amenazaba con salir hacía rato ya – No te rías, la gente esperaba el "evento" realmente

- Pues si lo quieren que lo hagan ellos mismos, ¿qué se han creído que somos? ¿Una agencia de fiestas y eventos para adolescentes rebosadores de hormonas?

- Al parecer sí – Kánkuro, quién iba pasando por allí junto a Hisagi, un chico de tercer año, se acercó a ellas

- ¿Has escuchado los rumores, hermana?

- ¿Del gran evento del año?

- ¡Sí! – El castaño estalló en una carcajada estrepitosa – Yo no puedo creerlo

- Ni te molestes, que se queden con las ganas. Ya hablamos de esto, no haremos nada grande

- Pues eso, nada grande

- ¿¡No harán nada grande!? – Llegó a ellos un chico que jamás, ninguno de los dos, había visto antes en su vida

- Oye niño – Habló Kánkuro enfadado – Vete a jugar con tus barbies y déjanos en paz, ¿a qué irías tú a una fiesta de mayores?

- A aprender a no ser tan mujeriego como tú – Respondió totalmente ofendido y se alejó de ellos

- Que gente más atrevida – Refunfuñó el castaño evitando escuchar las risas de sus acompañantes - ¡Vale ya, ustedes tres!

- Vamos Kanky, vamos a arreglar nuestros asuntos de una vez

- ¿Sus asuntos? – Preguntó curiosa Matsuri mirando a Hisagi

- Mira guapa, sé que te importo un montón, pero no hace falta que preguntes esas cosas – Dijo Kánkuro acercándose a ella

- Ay, aléjate, asqueroso, no sé cómo la gente a tu alrededor te aguanta

- Es que ni él se aguanta – Comentó Hisagi

- Cállense, vamos Hisagi

…

Karin se encontraba junto a Suigetsu y Juugo, admirando el ambiente que había por el patio del instituto. Extrañamente no estaba peleando con Suigetsu, ya que se encontraba más centrada pensando en sus cosas y lo raro que se venía comportando Sasuke.

Ella sabía que Sasuke de pequeño había sido mucho más alegre que en esos momentos, pero también sabía bien que se había puesto así de serio debido a todo lo que la gente esperaba de él, y porque debía dar el ejemplo, por ser un Uchiha.

La familia Uchiha, dueños de una cadena de empresas muy importante e influyente por todo Japón. Siempre habían sido gente de mucho dinero y clase, con modales y una posición bien ubicada dentro de la sociedad durante generaciones y generaciones, claramente sus miembros debían dar el ejemplo, y Sasuke no sería la excepción. Ella sabía todo eso, pero eso no evitaba el que le sintiese más distante de lo normal.

Ella le había conocido hacía tiempo atrás, en primer año de escuela primaria, cuando su curso había dado una excursión al zoológico con la intención de aprender cuán importantes eran los animales en el planeta, y aprender cosas básicas para cuidar al mismo, como practicar reciclaje, evitar ciertos productos y demás. Karin siempre le había observado, siempre le había parecido un chico guapo y, a pesar de ser un Uchiha, nada arrogante. Todo lo contrario, Sasuke era muy querido por ser amable y educado con todos, además de un galán roba corazones a tan corta edad.

_Ese día ella se había alejado sin darse cuenta del grupo, a pesar de que habían dicho que no debían separarse. Cuanto más intentaba encontrar a su curso, más se alejaba de ellos, y finalmente terminó por llegar hasta un lugar que nunca había visto en ese zoo. Era un hermosos lugar al cual al parecer llamaban acuario… pero extrañamente no había nadie allí. Como sea, a ella le parecía un lugar hermoso, y toda esa cantidad de peces también se lo parecían. Había unos muy raros y otros que había visto en películas, como aquel pez payaso, que sólo lo conocía por la película "Buscando a Nemo". En eso estaba cuando su vista se encontró con ese chico. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Lo cierto es que, bajo tan poca luz azul, con su mirada admiradora observando a ese precioso pez llamado… ¿pez ángel? Era como un sueño._

_Y tan abstraída estaba apreciando la hermosa imagen que ese niño le estaba ofreciendo, que cuando éste se volteó repentinamente hacia ella y le clavó esos ojos tan negros y tan penetrantes, sintió mucha vergüenza y tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo._

_- ¿Te gustan los peces? – Preguntó como si nada el Uchiha_

_- S-si_

_Aquel niño le miró nuevamente, y comenzó a acercarse a ella, poniéndola más nerviosa aún. Karin sentía como sus piernas temblaban, cómo las manos le sudaban y cómo el corazón se le aceleraba, aunque no sabía el por qué de todas esas reacciones… sólo sabía que el Uchiha se le estaba acercando y la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante._

_- A mí también me gustan, ven a verlos conmigo, sé que quieres_

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verlos contigo?_

_- Cualquier chica querría – Si en algún momento creyó que Sasuke Uchiha no era arrogante, había estado totalmente equivocada_

_- Pues yo no quiero verlos contigo_

_- Pues velos sola – Le dijo comenzando a alejarse de ella_

_- ¡Espera! – Claro que quería verlos con él_

_- ¿Si? – Karin vio cómo el chico se volteaba sonriendo y eso volvió a provocar que sus manos sudaran, sus piernas temblaran y su corazón se agitaba, ¿pero qué le pasaba?_

_- Quizás… quizás pueda verlos contigo_

_- Claro_

Luego de haber mirado los peces ellos habían decidido volver… y desde ese día Karin supo que Sasuke era el amor de su vida, y no se detuvo hasta que él aceptó salir con ella. Al principio sentía que lo había obligado un poco, pero todo estuvo bien cuando él le dijo que él había aceptado porque quería, y que nadie le obligaba a hacer nada.

¿Y ahora? Estaban… ¿distanciados? Quizás sí, quizás no. Sasuke claramente no era el mismo de aquellos tiempos, pero ella seguía enamorada de él y eso no lo cambiaría nadie. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la eternidad con él, pero en una relación se necesita confiar en el otro y si él necesitaba contar algo, ella estaría para escucharlo, por eso ella estaba decidida a preguntarle qué le ocurría… si, esa tarde le invitaría a salir y le preguntaría qué le ocurría, ella sería la mejor novia y la mejor amiga para él.

Pero ella no era la única pensando en sus cosas. Suigetsu no la molestaba porque él también estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos… investigando sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué todas las chicas dirigían sus miradas al Uchiha? Es que era su amigo, pero le molestaba. Le molestaba que todas se fijaran en él, ¿qué tenía de especial que los demás como él no tuvieran? ¿Era por el dinero? ¿Por el buen porte? ¿Por su carita bonita? ¿Por su elegancia? ¿Por su cantidad de ropa de marca? ¿Por su mansión? ¿Por que era bueno en cada cosa que hacía? ¿Por qué era?

Él también era bueno en deportes, en especial en natación. ¿Acaso a las chicas no les gustaban los tipos de buen cuerpo que andaban con todo el torso mojado? Pues él siempre andaba así, y no por nada era el capitán del club de natación del instituto…él también quería la atención. Bueno, que quizá no era el más inteligente ni tenía las mejores calificaciones, pero se esforzaba mucho y tenía un promedio bueno. ¿Era por sus brackets? ¿No que a las chicas ahora les gustaban los chicos que usaban brackets? Al parecer esa era una moda y él tenía brackets… que dentro de poco se las sacarían, pero las tenía. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Por qué nadie se fijaba en él?

¿Por qué aquella chica hermosa de pelo rosado iba tras Sasuke aunque éste le hubiera rechazado miles de veces? ¿Es que no veía que él sí estaba soltero y la quería? Bah, no la quería… bueno sí, llevaba queriéndola cinco años, ¿y ella acaso sabía de su existencia? Claro, le conocía como el chico molesto que se sentaba a su lado.

¿Él era el molesto? Ella era la que se pasaba todo el día atrás del Uchiha como un chicle y no le prestaba atención a él… ¿por qué? Reconocía todo lo malo que portaba, y lo bueno también, ¿por qué no se fijaba en él? Las chicas eran muy masoquistas.

- ¿En qué piensan? – Preguntó Juugo tras oír los suspiros de sus dos amigos, éstos se miraron entre sí y se bufaron

- Pues en que las chicas son masoquistas, así como Karin

- ¿Ya estás? Pues yo pienso que los chicos son unos desconfiados, así como tú

- ¿Yo desconfiado? ¿De quién desconfío yo?

- Pues de mí, y de Juugo

- No digas pavadas, son mis amigos, ¿cómo voy a desconfiar de ustedes? ¿Ves que no dices más que bobadas? Deberías dejar tus paranoias e irte a jugar con tus libritos de magia y auras espirituales con la bruja de Jisei y dejarme en paz

- ¡No son paranoias! Y no metas a Jisei en esto tarado. A ver tú que no desconfías de nosotros, pensabas en Haruno, ¿a que sí?

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo pensando en esa cabeza de chicle?

- Pues no sé, dime tú, ¿qué hacías pensando en ella?

- ¡No estaba pensando en ella!

- ¿Y en quién pensabas?

- Pues en la tanga de mi tía pensaba

- ¡Eres un burro asqueroso!

- Y tú una fea reñida

- Mira tú irrespetuoso desconfiado, a ver cuándo te le declaras

- ¿A quién voy a declararme?

- No te me hagas el bobo, si es que eres un cagón, eso eres

- ¡Cagón mi abuelo!

- ¡Déjate de cosas con tu familia!

- ¡Pues cagón tu abuelo!

- Eres un irrespetuoso, yo no puedo creer lo que me dices. Y encima cagón, si es que no te dan las de abajo para ir y confesarte

- Ahhh mira que eres una boca sucia, me espero eso de Tayuya, pero no de ti

- Cállate, ¿quieres? No me gusta hablar con cagones

- ¡Cállate tú!

- ¡Vale ya, se callan los dos! – Gritó Juugo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido – Déjense de insultar. Karin, Sasuke no es desconfiado, tú tienes que demostrarle lo contrario. Suigetsu, sabemos que piensas en Sákura la mayor parte del día, a ver cuándo le dices algo porque se te va a ir. Y ha tocado el timbre, vamos

Los otros dos bufaron y siguieron a Juugo, si es que se desesperaban entre sí los tres.

…

La clase transcurría bastante aburrida, a muy pocos parecía interesarles realmente lo que el profesor de ética, Byakuya, estaba dando. La mayoría estaba paspando moscas, viendo el cielo, durmiendo o haciéndose los que prestaban atención.

Hinata estaba preocupada. No lograba prestar atención, a pesar de ser una de las mejores alumnas, ese día no conseguía concentrarse en lo que el profesor daba. Y es que no podía dejar de lado ese mal presentimiento que estaba teniendo, no podía. Si fuera uno bueno todavía, pero no era uno bueno, era uno malo y le dolía el pecho, mucho. Para peor, sin saber bien por qué, relacionaba ese presentimiento, ese mal presentimiento, con su hermana menor Hanabi, y eso la hacía sentir peor aún.

Estaba concentrada pensando en qué sería todo eso que sentía, cuando la secretaria del director, Zara, se adentró en el salón, no la notó… no hasta que preguntó por ella y por su primo.

- Disculpe Byakuya-san que le interrumpa, pero necesito que los alumnos Hinata y Neji Hyuuga me acompañen enseguida

- No hay problema. Neji, Hinata, salgan – Les dijo y ambos se miraron confundidos

Sin embargo, al mirada de Hinata había ido cargada con más que confusión, sentía preocupación, miedo de saber el por qué les llamaban, y esa mirada no pasó desapercibida para su primo, quién también se preocupó. Tampoco pasó desapercibida por Naruto, quién se preocupó y enseguida pareció enloquecer.

- ¡Zara-chan! – Gritó de repente, golpeando la palma de su mano su mesa y parándose, asustando a todos

- Uzumaki, no grites y trata con respeto a tus mayores – Le espetó Byakuya

- ¡Zara-san! ¿¡Puedo ir!?

- ¿Acaso he dicho Uzumaki también?

- ¡Pero tengo que acompañarlos!

- No Naruto…

- Este lo que quiere es saltarse clases – Comentó Keigo

- ¡Necesito acompañarlos!

- Si fuera por amistades Naruto, irían todos – Le dijo Rukia

- ¡Pero tengo que ir!

- Ya Naruto – Intentó calmarle Sákura

- ¡Hinata, di algo!

- Esto…

- Vale Naruto, eso si el profesor dice que puedes – Condicionó la secretaria

- Si, puede

- ¡Bien! – Gritó alcanzando a Hinata en un santiamén. Y Zara, junto a los tres alumnos, se retiraron del aula

Una vez fuera, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Naruto no se resistió y tomó la mano de su novia, quién la estrechó con preocupación. Ambos se miraron y Naruto le entregó una amplia sonrisa, de esas que dejaban a la chica sin habla… de esas de las cuales se había enamorado.

- Zara-san, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – Interrogó Neji a la mujer, y ésta solo logró bajar la mirada con pena

- Esperen a que Sarutobi-sama se los diga, por favor

- ¿Pero qué tan grave es que tienes esa cara y no puedes decirlo tú? – Preguntó ahora Naruto, sintiendo un leve apretón en su mano por parte de Hinata, y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, quién estaba muy nerviosa

- Por favor, sólo esperen

En cuanto llegaron a la dirección, pasaron por allí viendo a los profesores casi sin curiosidad, y llegaron a la oficina en la cual Sarutobi se encontraba mirando por la ventana con las manos cruzadas por detrás. Al sentir alguien tocando la puerta, dio la orden para que entraran, encontrándose así con las personas a quienes había mandado a llamar… excepto una de ellas.

- ¿Uzumaki?

- Insistió en venir y Byakuya-san concedió el permiso – Explicó corta y concisa Zara

- No hubiera dejado de molestar sino – Suspiró el hombre

- ¡Ya déjese de cosas y díganos viejo! – Se desesperó Naruto, recibiendo miradas de todos. Estas miradas volvieron a dirigirse hacia donde el director estaba en cuanto le escucharon dar otro suspiro

- Hyuuga Hinata… tu hermana ha tenido un accidente grave – Soltó sin más el hombre, viendo como los tres alumnos parados delante suyo abrían sus ojos perplejos, y como los ojos de Hinata se volvían cristalinos – Y hemos llamado a tus padres, ella está ahora en el hospital central, tus padres me han dicho que como pudieran, les avisáramos, a Hanabi se la han llevado hace no más de diez minutos… tienen permiso para ser llevados hacia allí

- ¿¡Cómo que ha tenido un accidente!? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- No es imposible – Dijo Sarutobi – Y ha ocurrido, pero tienen derecho a salir, de hecho, Zaraki-san los espera para llevarlos hacia allí

- Gracias por avisarnos director Sarutobi-sama – Tomó la palabra un notablemente shokeado Neji – Iremos hacia allí ahora mismo-

- ¿¡Y qué hacemos aquí!? Yo no puedo creerlo, vamos Hinata, Neji, ¡Hanabi nos necesita!

- Naruto… - Murmuró Hinata siendo arrastrada por el rubio fuera de la oficina, y luego fuera del edificio. Neji hizo una reverencia con mucho respeto y se alejó de allí intentando calmar su pulso preocupado

- Sarutobi-sama… ¿cree que deba acompañarlos? – Preguntó Zara volviendo a oír un suspiro

- No Zara, van con su guardaespaldas y querrán un momento solos con su familia… sólo esperamos que la alumna Hanabi esté bien – Dijo preocupado el hombre, ya que por más director que fuera, él conocía a sus alumnos y estaba unido a ellos, por lo tanto y de igual manera, se preocupaba por ellos

…

_Y eso es todo. Corto, largo… el cerebro no me ha dado para más jajaja, lo siento. Igual, no creo que haya mucho, sólo cosas a las que prestar atención para después, como ya dije, con este capítulo doy comienzo realmente a la historia De Ensueño._

_Espero les haya entretenido un poco. Nos leemos en la próxima. Cuídense._


End file.
